Midoriko's daughter
by Seamistress89
Summary: It has been 550 years, but finally, a young girl, who looks eactly like Midoriko, finally appears in the open once more. She is the miko's young daughter, who also, like InuYasha had been pinned to a tree for her own safety. Now, young Sakura, Mi
1. Chapter 1

**Midoriko's daughter**

**Summary: It has been 550 years, but finally, a young girl, who looks eactly like Midoriko, finally appears in the open once more. She is the miko's young daughter, who also, like InuYasha had been pinned to a tree for her own safety. Now, young Sakura, Miko Midoriko's daughter, is out for revenge on someone... she knows who, but will the person she's after find out in time?**

**Chapter one: Finding out**

**Mel: Ok, this is my first fan fic in which includes Lady Midoriko! Please read and at the end, review!**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**A young girl in clothing and armor like Lady Midoriko had her eyes closed softly as though sleeping. Her long black hair reached to her waist line, and it was braided. Her hair was also a little bloody, thought it looked a little like it was highlighted with a blood red color. Her closed eyes were the color of the sky. She looked to be around maybe 18 years old because of the arrow causing her to not age any older. She was around the height of 5'6" and looked to only weight around 120 lbs. A sacred arrow was stuck in her chest just above her heart. She was also pinned right below her elbows to keep her arms up a little.**

**The young miko girl was asleep because of her mother long long ago. Her mother, the miko, Midoriko, had pinned her to the tree for safety. Young Sakura, to almost every demon who actually had a heart, was beutiful... but, Midoriko made it so that only humans or resserected humans like The Badn Of Seven, Kikyou, Kohaku, Kagome, ect, could even get near her.**

**The only acception was that the only one who could take the sacred arrow out is a miko, preist, monk(non-lechourous), or a man in whom someone Sakura would love could take it out.**

**Today just happened to be young Sakura's lucky day...**

**With Bankotsu**

**Bankotsu was walking around the surrounding area, halfly patroling and halfly just trying to find something to kill. The only problem there was the tree Sakura's pinned to isn't too far away.**

**Banryou, Bankotsu's overly sized sword, was resting on Bankotsu's shoulder like usual.**

**"Well, Banryou," BAnkotsu started. "I don't think we'll find anything today to kill..." he explained, sorta boredly.**

**He turned the corner around the base of the mountai and wasn't watching very well. He bumped into what seemed like a barrier and was flown back. "Ugh!" he grunted softley as he landed on his butt. He looked up to see Sakura pinned to the tree and staired in wonder.**

**"What? A girl pinned to a tree? But what for?" Bankotsu wondered as he crossed his legs as he sat on the cold dirty ground. He staired at the girl for a while before standing back up and walked towards her again. "Allow passage, preistess!" he commanded.**

**A hole large enough for him to enter appeared, but because Banryou was still in his possession it re-closed. A mystic voice then began to speak. "Bankotsu, leader of the Band Of Seven, the mercessaries from fifty years ago, put your weapon down and then I shall let you pass! Only then can you see Miko Sakura!" the mystic voice explained.**

**Bankotsu thought for a moment then sighed. "Fine! Sorry, Banryou!" Bankotsu said as he stuck his companion in the dirt. He made it so it would be stuck in the dirt before turning back to the barrier. "There! Banryou is stuck in the dirt! Now allow passage!" Bankotsu commanded.**

**Then, after a moment of silence, the voice spoke again. "Is Banryou your only weapon?" it asked. The voice sounded like a woman's though.**

**"Yes!" Bankotsu answered.**

**He stepped forward a step and the hole once more re-opened. "Finally," he muttered. He stepped into the barrier and the hole dissappeared right away. He jumped but shrugged it off.**

**Bankotsu stepped forward to the girl and staired at her a few more minutes before reaching and pulling back a few times to pull the arrow out.**

**'This girl, she's beutiful... what that weird voice say her name was? Miko Sakura? The name suits her...' he thought to himself.**

**A strange light formed around his hand and the arrow. Both lights were a dull light blue color.**

**Bankotsu again reached and touched it. He pulled the arrow above her heart out then uner her arms.**

**Because nothing was now holding her up, Sakura fell forward into Bankotsu, which shocked him but he caught her anyways.**

**Sakura groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt herself being carried in a craddle like possition and looked up. Her eye sight was still a little blurry, but she made out the figure of tall boy with long braided black hair and blue eyes. A purple cross-like tattoo was on his head. "Wha'?" she asked. "I was set free?" she asked the stranger. "Did you set me free?" she finished. Her voice was week, halfly bacause she hadn't talked in around 550 years.**

**The stranger looked down and grinned. "Good, your up... what's up with this weird mutt though?" he asked pointing to a small wolf growling at him for holding his mistress.**

**Sakura struggled in Bankotsu's arms to get down. "Put me down this instant! I want to go back! Bring me back! Put me down!" she commanded the leader of the Band of Seven.**

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Mel: I think I'm gonna end here! Read and review please! My step-mommy always says it's good so far:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midoriko's daughter**

_Kill-All-Flamers: Sorry for the bold, but it's for me to read a little better, & sorry for my spelling too! I'm sometimes not looking at what I type, or not know how to spell... I find those my most common problems... anyways... I suppose your right about the critizism, that ut's the best way for a writter to learn their mistakes... oh well, on wit' the story! Oh, and I've written other InuYasha fan fics, just none with anyone related to Midoriko, or Midoriko herself..._

_fluffylover101(Raqual): Nice name, hun, and arigato for the lovely review! I'll try to keep an update at least like 1 a week or so maybe? Not sure yet!_

Disclaimer: Ok, I only own Sakura, so no sueing! You won't get that much IF you win anyways... I'm totally broke... no money at all

(sp?) is asking for correct spelling!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sakura struggled to get free from Bankotsu, but he paid that and her whinning to be set down or brought back.

The wolf sometimes occasionally would bite at Banktosu, but the young assasin would only kick him off.

"Hey! Quit kicking my baby!" Sakura commanded, kicking him in the waist and jumping down. "Eri! Come! Hurry!" Sakura commanded the wolf.The wolf nodded but stayed a minute. She howled into the air and waited another second until her ears heard something.

The young wolf was calling Koga, the Lord of the West... or at least one of Koga's wolves. Eri, the young helper and gaurdian to Sakura, used to be one of Koga's followers until summoned by Lady Midoriko.

Soon enough, the wolf demon, Koga arrived. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked, looking down at the wolf.

The wolf howled and barked as if explaining something to Koga.

Koga nodded and pointed towards the fallen Bankotsu. "Alright wolves, all yourse!" Koga said, smirking.

Sakura turned to look back and came to a hault. "Eri, come! Hurry up!" Sakura called.

Eri ran off and barked a thanks to Koga as she did so. "No problem!" Koga replied to the wolf.

Sakura, being scared, didn't look back this time as she continued to run as fast as possibly. She tripped and screamed as she did so. She felt someone grab her before she fell and looked up.

This time, it was Koga. Sakura screamed again and stood properly before running from Koga. "Stay away from me, demon!" she yelled behind her, not looking back.

Koga looked to the young miko quistioningly before snapping back to reality. 'Better follow in case she gets in bigger trouble...' he thought. He liked her as much as he liked Kagome, possibly more. He followed quickly, causing a tornado to appear around him, so he could easily catch up with her.

Sakura had her eyes closed tightly. She knew all about demons, and demons were the cause of her being pinned. She wanted to be pinned to that tree longer. She didn't exactly know why, but she did. It was her instincts is what she thought... well, that and she didn't want to be near demons any longer.

To young Sakura, it was like being in a chapple(sp?) when she was pinned. She had no worries and she was in a sanctuary. She wanted to go back to that sanctuary as quickly as possible. She ran until she came to a fork in the road. "Oh, why didn't I ask for help?" she asked herself. She looked down to Eri who was right beside her. "Do you know the way, girl?" she asked the small wolf.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mel: Ok, I think it may seem short, but sorry! Review for the answer to if Eri, the small wolf companion of young Sakura, knows the way! Or if not, if she runs the wrong way, and brings trouble! Or even if Sakura notices Koga! Or even if Sakura runs into a village! Or even if-! is cut off as Sakura tapes Mel's mouth shut

Sak(short for Sakura): Shut up already! I'm getting a headache! Plus I think they get the point by now!

Koga: Basicly what the poor innocent, and stupid-! is cut off by Bankotsu(Ban)

Ban: Uhh, I think you miught wanna chill before Sakura kills us!

Koga: What you mean us! Your the one who kidnapped her!

Ban: May I borrow the ducktape, Sakura? Please?

Sak: shrugs Sure! gives Bankotsu ducktape

Ban: ducktapes Koga's mouthe shut Awww... that's much better! Well, anyways- cut off by Sakura ducktaping Bankotsu's mouthe shut

Sak: Hah! Well, anyways, read and review everyone! WE'll have another chapter up hopefully soon! And sorry for any missspelled words!


	3. Chapter 3

**Midoriko's daughter**

**Chapter 3**

**Mel: Welcome to chappie 3! lol... Sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, it's just I sometimes don't notice them until AFTER I update my story! They reviews will be at the bottom, after all our crazy-ness lol!**

**Sak: Your the one who's crazy!**

**Mel: Your point?**

**Ban: That was her point!**

**Mel: Hey, I thought your mouthe was ducktaped shut!**

**Ban: It was, but my hands were free...**

**Koga: Same here, you guys really gotta work on your techneiques!**

**All but Koga: SHUT IT, KOGA!**

**Koga: -backs up into corner and wimpers-**

**Mel: Good boy! -tosses him a doggy treat- -giggles-**

**Koga: Hey! I'm no mutt! But i know someone who is!**

**Inu(Inuyasha): I'M NOT A MUTT! SO SHUT YOUR MANGEY FACE YA MANGEY WOLF!**

**Sak: He never said your name tho...**

**Ban: You basicly just insalted yourself for saying that, without the wolf sayig your name...**

**Koga: -rolling on the floor laughing at Inu's stupidness-**

**Kag: KOGA! LAY!**

**Koga: -chest glows and makes a big hole in the floor- -crashes through the floor and basement, into the dirt-**

**Mel: Oh great! How do I explain THIS to mom! Any suggestions? PLEASE!**

**Sak: Sorry, not from me!**

**Kag: Sorry, didn't think it'd be that strong! -runs-**

**Mel: -chases-**

**Sak: v.v; well, enjoy the story anyways!**

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Sakura ran until she came to a fork in the road. "Oh, why didn't I ask for help?" she asked herself. She looked down to Eri who was right beside her. "Do you know the way, girl?" she asked the small wolf.

The small wolf companion lowered her head to the ground and began to sniff. Unfortunatly for her, too many scents covered the trails so she could not determine which was which. Eri shook her head as she looked up with a small frown on the poor wolf's face.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, girl, your guess is as good as mine, you wanna choose or should I?" she asked the small wolf.

Eri lifted her front right paw. She hesitated a second and pointed to the right side.

Sakura nodded. "Ok, let's go," she said with a very soft smile. She began to walk to the right side when she scenced another presence. "Away with you, demon!" she yelled, swirling around to see Koga beginging to follow her again.

"And if I don't?" Koga asked, getting really cocky and standing now right in front of the young girl.

The girl bit her lower lip, getting tense because of how close the demon was. She took a step back, backing up into a tree barely a few inches away.

Eri jumped in front of Sakura and growled at the bigger wolf demon.

"Move, wolf!" Koga commanded, in which Eri did not. Koga slapped the wolf but she still didn't move.

Instead, the little wolf just tried biting Koga. She succeded in biting his ankle though.

"AAAHHHH! Damn wolf!" Koga complained. He looked up to notice the girl had tooken the oppertoonati of runniing from the spot she was at and away from the two from the diversion the two had caused. "You stupid wolf! I was trying to protect her! Now what do you think will happen to her! She be protected by the woods! That is VERY unlikely!" Koga explained, angered by the smaller wolves interference.

With Sakura

Sakura ran, blindly through the forest. She wasn't paying attention, even if her mom was scowling at her to watch where she was going, for accidently almost bumping into a tree or two a few times.

She didn't notice also that Bankotsu had started to follow her again from regaining dignaty and all that junk.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mel: Hey sorry folks for taking so long to update... I tottally forgot about this story and that it was still on my mommy's computer, so yea... ummm, o yea! the qustions I bet that are on your mind for the next one...

1) Will Sakura find out that Bankotsu's following her in time?

2) WQill Koga and Eri find her?

3) What is Bankotsu gonna do?

and all that kinds stuff! I'll try updating soon, but not till after next week cause I got grounded from mine and don't really feel like putting another chapter on my mom's computer and then forgetting about it...


	4. SORY! BIG TIME ALERT!

**SORRY!!!**

**Hey guys, I have regret to inform you, that my stories might go on haitus for a while.**

**Yes, I know, everyone, including the authors themselves who write the stories, hate doing this to people.**

**Unfortunately for all of us, my step-father is being an ASSHOLE!**

**Well, anyways, I'm super sorry about this. If this is just a false alarm, beleave me, I'll tell you.**

**I'm afraid it might not only be a false alarm though...**


End file.
